Admiratore
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Quem visse chamaria aquilo de obsessão. Ele apenas chamava aquilo de observação. Constante. E cada novo momento era uma nova lembrança desenhada em sua mente. “FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009”


**Disclaimer**: Naruto NÃO me pertence – ou você acha que o Shika ainda estaria ali sozinho?

**Sinopse:** Quem visse chamaria aquilo de obsessão. Ele apenas chamava aquilo de observação. Constante. E cada novo momento era uma nova lembrança desenhada em sua mente.

**Obs: **"FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

_Tema 01 - Pintura_

**Admiratore**

**- by Sini**

Um retrato foi feito em sua mente. Uma bailarina dançava no palco. A cada apresentação uma nova pincelada.

Era uma rotina para ele. Alguns encaravam como uma obsessão. Todas as noites em que ela se apresentava, estava lá. Não importava quão importante fosse a reunião, quão necessário seria aquele jantar de negócios, se houvesse a mínima chance de uma encenação no dia, ele sairia mais cedo da reunião, adiaria a data do jantar. Ela era mais importante.

Não importava se para vê-la necessitasse deixar seu emprego por dois dias para estar presente em outra cidade e desfrutar do seu prazer em paz.

Uma jovem mulher entrava elegantemente no palco. Movimentos fluídos, os tecidos soltos da roupa criavam efeitos únicos. Ela era o único quadro que queria ver e com a música criava as imagens. Sucessivos quadros eram feitos a cada noite.

A precisão dos saltos, dos movimentos, dos contornos. Era altiva, alguns fios negros caiam do coque frouxo emuldurando o rosto. Um rosto de princesa, de boneca, a pele era pálida, mas o que chamava a atenção de todos eram os olhos, ainda mais quando estavam completamente retocados pela forte maquilagem. Era exóticos, únicos, um traço de família na verdade, eram tão claros que chegam a parecer brancos, com uma leve matiz de lavanda. Hinata Hyuuga seria sempre única. Em qualquer sentido.

Neji nunca cansaria de olhar. Era o maior fã e guarda-costas da prima. Sempre na ultima pincelada, dirigia-se aos camarins e esperava. Esperava com um buquê de flores e então tinha seu quadro favorito novamente a sua frente.

A morena saiu trocada do aposento, o cabelo agora solto, um casaco longo e fechado e ainda assim, completamente encolhida, tímida. Era surpreendente a transformação que ocorria quando pisava fora do palco após cada apresentação. Quando deixava de ser Hinata, a bailarina, e se tornava simplesmente Hinata Hyuuga.

A talentosa artista, a bailarina e pintora dos melhores quadros que Neji jamais sonhara. Impressionante, elegante, a mais forte e firme presença dos palcos do grupo de dança, a desenvoltura única, os gestos sempre fluídos, saltos que pareciam estar sendo executado sobre um colchão de plumas. Essa era a bailarina. Mas ainda assim, o melhor quadro de todos era quando ela voltava a ser Hinata.

A doce, tímida e atrapalhada garota que conhecia desde sempre. Ela saia do camarim, recebia as flores com um rubor característico, e agradecia, quase gaguejando, sem ousar erguer os olhos. Eram imagens distintas, tão diferentes que muitos nem reconheciam. Onde estava a estrela? Quem era aquela mulher tão opaca? Onde estava o brilho? Quase insignificante... Poderia facilmente passar sem ser notada por quase qualquer um. Menos Neji.

Neji jamais seria capaz de passar por perto dela sem notá-la. Seria pelo convívio ou simplesmente intuição, mas ele parecia sempre saber o que a herdeira Hyuuga precisava. E, mesmo no início, sem saber o porquê sempre fazia tudo que estivesse em seu alcance para que ela estivesse feliz.

Quando foi que isso começara?

Neji Hyuuga não sabia quando realmente passara a admirar e se preocupar com sua prima. Até os 10 anos odiava o fato de seu pai estar morto e dela vivo, pelo simples fato que – por alguma idéia absurda de seu avô – 70% das empresas pertenciam ao seu tio. E no dia da abertura do testamento do velho, seu pai ficara tão irritado que desde os seus 4 anos seu pai vivia se matando de trabalhar para superar o irmão e começar uma nova empresa. Isso acabou resultando em má alimentação, sedentarismo e... Infarto fulminante.

Dessa forma as idéias distorcidas de seu pai, ouvidas todos os dias acabaram entrando em sua mente, assim, quando fora morar com seu tio, odiava-o. E ainda mais aquela garotinha insuportavelmente tímida.

Até os 10 anos, detestava conviver diariamente com ela, ir para escola, voltar da escola, almoçar, jantar e tudo mais. Aos 10 percebeu que quem mais sofria naquela casa era a menina, sempre ignorada – no mínimo – e rebaixada – a maioria das vezes – pelo pai. Assim era mais suportável viver, ainda mais sendo chamado de gênio por todos, alimentando seu ego infantil.

Somente aos 16 anos conseguira ver um pouco da verdade além da aparência.

_- HINATA!! Como você conseguiu ficar de recuperação em física?? – Sakura Haruno quase gritava no meio do corredor._

_Estando próximo e esperando seu colega "brilhante" e melhor amigo, Neji decidiu prestar mais atenção ao acontecimento._

_- Me... Me..._

_- Hinata! Até O Naruto conseguiu média!! ('Naruto? Aquela aberração laranja do clube? – pensou Neji, avistando seu amigo chegar – deixa pra lá!') E foi você que explicou a matéria pra ele!_

_- E-eu me-me confundi!_

_- Ah... Hinata! Vai me dizer que ficou tão preocupada com aquela anta laranja que não se concentrou na sua prova! Não sei o que você enxerga naquilo. – a garota se limitou a ficar ainda mais vermelha (se era possível) e olhar o chão._

'_COMO É? Certo que não é nenhuma novidade Hinata-sama ficar de recuperação, mas ainda assim suas notas finais são boas, mass...'_

_- Me-meu pai va-vai..._

_- Ele não pode fazer nada se não souber... Certo, Hinata-sama? – Neji havia tomado sua decisão, ajudaria a garota, não havia mal algum, não? E também não era justo que..._

_- YOOOOOSHHHH!!! NEJI VAMOS QUE O DESAFIO CONTRA SUNA VAI COMEÇAR AMANHÃ!! E PRECISAMOS IR TREINAR!! MAS DE QUALQUER MANEIRA COM A FORÇA DA PRIMAVERA DA JUVENTUDE NÓS IREMOS VENCER!!!!_

_- Depois Lee! Agora tenho que conversar algumas coisas com Hinata-sama! Enquanto isso vá convocando o restante do time!_

_- Ne-ne-neji-ni-nisan!!_

Provavelmente seria aquele dia. Naquela vez, ele encobrira o acontecido e aos poucos realmente se tornaram próximos. O garoto se tornou um guardião.

Quando três anos depois ela chorara em seus braços, pois não desejava seguir a faculdade que seu pai queria e assim assumir as indústrias, fora a Neji que pedira ajuda. Que ele futuramente assumisse aquilo e ela então poderia fazer o que desejava. _Dançar._

Não sabiam como, mas eles tinham conseguido esconder boa parte do plano e feito os cursos que desejavam. _Por algum tempo._ Apenas o suficiente para que fossem maiores e idade e Hinata assinasse um documento passando os direitos de sucessão ao primo. _O pai da garota quase teve o surgimento de duas úlceras._ Duas, porque uma era garantida.

Um sorriso doce surgiu nos lábios da mulher. As flores perto do rosto, suas preferidas, a moldura perfeita, para seu quadro favorito. Poderia não saber quando começara a amá-la, mas a protegeria e estaria sempre ao seu lado para poder ver todos os dias a mais bela pintura que poderiam oferecer.

Um suspiro profundo. Um braço passando por cima dos ombros da mulher. Poderiam falar que era obsessão, costume ou rotina. Para ele era apenas observar, silenciosamente, aqueles momentos.

- Neji? – murmurou baixinho, a cabeça encostada no ombro do outro.

- Sim? – caminhando lentamente e direcionando-a para a porta.

- Para onde vamos hoje?

- Como é sexta, jantaremos num restaurante na beira do mar, perto do hotel em que estamos hoje e depois poderemos ver o nascer do sol da praia, como você gosta, não?

- Si-sim, Neji. Obrigada. – e novamente aquele sorriso.

Internamente sorriu, neste dia teria um novo lugar para ser retratado como fundo do mais belo sorriso que poderia existir.

_Fim_

**N/A:** Fic feita quase em tempo recorde para me – apesar do plot estar na cabeça faz umas duas semanas – dever cumprido e ótima sensação. Até que comecei bem o jogo XD.

Agradeço ao zieg pela betagem em cima da hora – se tiver passado algo, culpem-no XD e... A juli e a akane por me agüentarem enquanto buscava o título. E... espero não ter fugido (muito) ao tema.

Também dedico a Nanase Kei, a quem havia prometido uma Neji/Hina.

Até Mais

Sini


End file.
